flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clocksprocket/To-do list
This is a general to-do list for the wiki. General Wiki Editing Strategy A lot of people who are new to wiki editing are often afraid to contribute, but every little bit counts! If you're not too confident about editing or creating entire pages by yourself, you can still help by editing small bits of info (are we missing where an item drops?) or uploading photos (for example, Apparel Preview Images). Otherwise, the best way to edit pages is to take an already-made page that was made properly, copy its source code, and change what you need to in order to create the new page. For example, for food, you might look at pages like Duskrat or Southern Gull to get an idea. For familiars, you might look at Lurefish or Velvet Floracats, and so on and so forth. Lastly, you can comment on a page or an editor's wall and ask for help or add info that way! In terms of uploading images, remember that capitalization matters (an image named ImageHere.png is not the same as an image named Imagehere.png -- a weird wikia quirk!). And it's best to give the image descriptive names -- so if you're uploading an item, name the image after the item, instead of the default 4201.png or whatever that it might show up as. When dealing with items, the best way is to name the image directly after whatever it is called with proper punctuation and capitalization. This makes the image easier to find & use later. To-Do List Coliseum Monsters *There are a lot of monsters that don't have their own pages. Examples of created pages are pages like Amaranth Moth or Octoflyer. *Stats can be found in this thread and a good place for per-monster coliseum drops is here. Digging & Scavenging Items I've mostly updated all food items (there are a few missing, though!) but I did not go through digging & scavenging items to update them. *Examples of updated materials/trinkets pages are the new Aquatic Relic and Wavespun Cloth pages. *A best practice for uploading images is to name the icons the full name (proper capitalization is important). So in the above, we would name the icons Aquatic Relic.png and Wavespun Cloth.png. This would allow us to easily reference these images later instead of having to find them again or guess at what their name might be (so something like 4201.png is not as helpful) *The best place to see all scavenging/digging items is gathering reference guide. Apparel There's a lot of apparel, and there are either missing pages, non-updated pages, missing previews... etc etc. An example of a recent apparel item that is complete is the Sunguard Chest. There are also pages made for collections, such as the Hood Collection. *Even if you don't create the page, or the page already exists, you can help by uploading the image previews! Other General Editing Some pages might be out-of-date or could do with more info. Don't be afraid to add to them or to ask about them! Category:Blog posts